Why It's... It's... Brilliant!
Why It's... It's... Brilliant! was a satirical news show produced by Channel TST between The First Roblox War ''and ''The First Extreme Wars ''to fill the gap. With the filming for ''Extreme ''being done by other people, the Jonateer had time to work on other shows, and ''WIIB ''was one of them. The show starred Rellik (MasterVideoable/MrHappyRam/MrRellikSir) and the Jonateer with guests in each episode. The show's intro was uploaded as a teaser, demonstrating the show's early usage of TST memes: the five characters seen moving around the screen are Brian Blesssed (famed from his ''HIGNFY ''appearance), Hagrid (famed from 'You're a wizard, Harry'), Charlie Sheen (famed from ''Winning), James Mason (famed from Eddie Izzard's impression) and the 'bloke from the Old Spice advert'. The three characters in the last shot are Jon and Rellik alongside a 'guest star', represented by a Kerry sex doll. The characters are drawn in the style of the as-of-yet unresurrected Baghead: Army Invasion. Kerry's hair was made brown as opposed to the ginger usually given to her, since the original character was actually a brunette. The theme song used in the 'teaser' intro was Schmoyo's Winning - A Song By Charlie Sheen, but this was changed for the first episode to royalty-free music called Hamster March, and for the second series was changed once again to 'Presenterator'. In the third series the intro was changed again and given a Doctor Who theme. In June 2012, WIIB ''was inducted into the 'Full Throttle' movement, and has yet to be removed. Concept The Jonateer and Rellik, credited in the video as Jon Nicoll (the only instance of this) and Joshua Griffin, had permanent roles on the show, while the third role on the show was filled by a different person each week. The trio would take a look at some of the more obscure news stories with a humourous approach, originally intending to close each episode with a moral. Each episode featured the James Mason moment; however S1E06 broke this tradition when James Mason's role was filled by James May after WIIB heard that James Mason had been booked for ''Never Mind The Buzzcocks. Guests 3 appearences *Charleh Dangermaus (S1E06*,07, S2E03*) *Jimmeh/WTLNetwork (S1E03,06*, S2E07) 2 appearences *Abbey (S1E05,07) *Scott (S1E09, S2E02) *TheWanderingHooligan (S1E02, S2E04) *Alex (S1E01, S2E05) 1 appearence *Carlton (S1E04) *Michael "Twat Face" Plumpton (S1E06) *Connah (S1E07) *Ally (S1E08) *Alejandro (S2E01) *Nathan Boot (S2E03) *Dylan Brown (S2E06) * Brought in to replace a departed guest. These appearances are still counted as a whole. Alongside the third roles on the show, there have been other guest appearances. The first of these 'non-guest guests' was Bradley in S1E03; using stock footage an audio clip was created which made the audience think Bradley had opened the show and then been shot (by James Mason). Scott was the first guest to return after the new series, first appearing in Series 1 and then appearing in Series 2. Jimmy was the first guest to appear twice in one series, although his second Series 1 appearance in the Halloween episode was not for the full episode. As of his third appearance on the show, Charleh has had more appearances on the show than anyone, despite never appearing on an episode as a solo guest and being brought in as a substitute in two of his three appearances. The first guest to be replaced was Michael "Twat Face" Plumpton after leaving the Halloween episode only a few minutes in. Currently the longest gaps between a guest's appearances include Chris with a 12 episode gap, and Alex with a 14 episode gap. Episodes Series 1 (2011) Being the first series, Series 1 of Why It's... It's... Brilliant! was composed mostly of experimental ideas. Originally, each episode would feature a Movie Moment section, but this idea was lost in the first episode - mainly because the episode was long enough as it was, spanning over 50 minutes in its raw format. The second episode was recorded as audio-only, and took on a similar form to Rellik's typographies. By episode 5, the majority of the show had been decided. Despite what appeared to be a smoothly-flowing series, schedules and episode recordings were turbulent. For example, the first episode was originally intended to be recorded in the week that the intro was originally uploaded, and the news stories featured in the final pilot were actually from that week. Also, guest problems meant that episode 3 was delayed by almost a whole week, eventually uploaded out of schedule the next Saturday. Twice over the course of Series 1, Jon posted an apology video claiming that WIIB would probably be cancelled due to problems between the three hosts, but these videos were removed once that week's episode was recorded. Also, an overall scheduling problem meant that almost a month passed between episodes 9 and 10 to ensure that the series finale was the Christmas episode. Series 2 (2012) Series 2 featured a new theme tune and a new intro which highlighted some of Series 1's news stories in the form of animations, similar to the way ''Have I Got News For You ''parodied news stories in their intro. The return to the old regime was once again unsteady, and the first few episodes were filmed, edited and uploaded all in one day due to a lack of time. However, the series began on a high note with two good guests and two excellent episodes, followed by the unlucky thirteenth episode in the show's run, where for the first time since Halloween 2011 a guest had to be replaced (although this time the guest was reinstated, at which point S2E03 collapsed). The following episode had been originally planned for Mother's Day, but for this reason was not filmed in time for broadcast. For similar reasons, the next episode was also delayed by a week, but the reason in this case was the chosen recording schedule conflicted with Rellik's mother's birthday. The series was promoted in parallel by the new - as of December 2011 - Facebook page , which would be mentioned at the end of each episode and, in turn, post the new episode on its wall. To date, ''WIIB ''is the only TST project to have its own Facebook page. Due to the time taken in preparing for WIIB, Series 2 was the first series to feature less than ten episodes. Also, a late change to the schedule meant that the series ended with a special episode: rather than celebrating a national holiday, like the Series 1 finale, Series 2's finale celebrated the end of the Jonateer's compulsary school life, along with other students at that time. Series 3 (2012) Series 3 saw another change in intro; this time, in the style of the ''Doctor Who ''intro, symbols of previous news stories fly past - many of which featured in the Series 2 intro. Reception Throughout Series 1 and 2, WIIB failed to increase in popularity, receiving very little attention from communities outside of those directly linked with TST, and few episodes recieved over 100 views by the end of Series 2. As far as thoughts about this are concerned, Jon considers the reason for its lack of popularity to be the aesthetic qualities - viewers detered by the thumbnails being consistently of the Skype call, thus suggesting a lack of visuals throughout the videos. As with TST Robot Wars, WIIB has in more recent times also been victim to specified attacks. The most notable of these thus far arose in June 2012, when S1E06 guest star claimed that the law would be involved if TST did not take down S1E06, as it revealed to the public his name and appearance (through the Skype call visuals). In the Series 2 finale (S2E08), Rellik made disparaging remarks about three-time guest WTLNetwork. While Jimmeh (WTLNetwork) himself was not insulted by the comments, a conversation between the two following the incident led Rellik to refuse Jimmeh another appearance on the show. On the other hand, co-host Jon was and is still frustrated by the comments made by Rellik during the episode and feels that it was completely unwarranted and should not have been done in such a public manner, if at all. Inside Jokes *Jamaican Cheryl Cole/"People of place here" (S1E01 debut) During the 'Japanese economy haircut' story in "Birthdays, Shoes and The Economy", the theory arose that the leftover hair was going to Cheryl Cole and her 'natural hair extensions'. Rellik then remarked about Cheryl Cole becoming Emporer of Japan, to which Jon contributed with a terrible Geordie accent saying 'People of Japan; we will get our hair cut and we will talk like Jamaicans'. Since her debut, 'Jamaican Cheryl Cole' has appeared in many scenarios, including Bradford, Scotland, Krufts and 'the music world'. Considering how early she appeared in the series, she is one of the truly iconic WIIB memes and is clearly the longest-running. *Big Nickel (S1E02 debut) In "Dogs, Monkeys and Bacon Burglars", the phrase 'if I had a nickel' was repeated several times. The word 'nickel' was accompanied by a picture of the Big Nickel. The Big Nickel joke has not been used outside of its debut episode thus far, but was mentioned briefly in "Penguins, Curries and Police Chases". *Bardley on Jupter (S1E03 debut) During the 'Jupiter distress flare' story, a comment was made about the distress flare being Bardley. In subsequent episodes, Jupiter and Bardley have often been coupled together, such as in "Why It's... It's... A Brilliant Halloween" and "Beiber Baby, Testicles and Ninja Dogs". *Kerry (S1E03 debut) Kerry was first brought up by "Penguins, Curries and Police Chases" guest star Jimmy, spoiling the two episode record that had gone on without mentioning her. She was referenced once again during the 'Justin Beiber baby scandal' story in "Beiber Baby, Testicles and Ninja Dogs" by Rellik while Jon was trying to find the name of the mother. As the story developed, Jon claimed that "the image of Justin Beiber shagging Kerry for thirty seconds in a backstage lavatory is one that is going to haunt him for the rest of his living days." Despite being referenced in parallel project TST Beliefs: How We Got Here, Kerry has not been referenced since S1E10, although S2E06 Dylan Brown was determined to break the six episode record and referenced Kerry in the original recording, only for both references to be cut out of the final broadcast. *Rehab (S1E04 debut) While talking about the 'Irish pub bull' story, Rellik attempted to make a joke about bull rehab twice, but on both occasions the joke was ignored. In subsequent episodes, the word 'rehab' has been thrown in to signify a failed joke. While hosts and guests may not have used the joke directly in some episodes, on several ocassions the viewers have helped out by commenting with the word 'REHAB'. The audience participation surrounding this meme makes it one of the most used alongside Jamaican Cheryl Cole. *Friesland (S1E09 debut) While not considered by some to be a genuine WIIB meme - rather, it was forced by S1E09 guest Scott - the Friesland references have been in large numbers since their debut in Scott's first guest appearance. The use of the 'Friesland' meme was not so frequent in other following episodes until S2E02 where Scott returned as guest once more, and is now considered by Jon to be a WIIB meme 'in Scott's own little circle'. *All Two Of Them (S1E08 debut) It is not a secret that Jon never thinks highly of his work, and even WIIB is one of the shows he thinks could be much better. In S1E?? he first made a reference to the audience at home, claiming there were only two viewers in a house together. The same joke has been used on several other ocassions - even by Rellik in some instances. *The Spoilers Harmonica (S1E10 debut) Towards the end of Series 1, Series 2 would unconciously be mentioned during an episode. On these ocassions, Rellik would jokingly play loudly his harmonica to block out the audience's memory. The joke continued up until the Series 1 finale, where Jon tried to stop him and explain properly that Series 2 was coming. The joke continued into the following series, although in future appearences the harmonica would appear whenever 'the future' was mentioned, such as in S2E07 when Jon talks about the possibility of discussing 'fugging' in Series 4. Gallery Santasleigh.png|The WIIB Christmas sleigh with Charlie Sheen at the wheel. Wiibwikipicture.png|The logo seen in all Series 1 episodes bar Halloween and Christmas episodes. undefined|undefined|link=undefined wiibhallowiki.png|The Halloween episode featured a different intro. ﻿ Category:Channel TST Series Category:Explicit